Mint Green Waves
by Sagethorn
Summary: Small little 11/River oneshot. Prompt was 'Ocean'.


**[Author's Note: I came up with this one-shot while taking a test at school and very drugged up on coffee and math, so sorry in advance. It's kinda dumb, so whatever. Sorry for any OOC-ness (Is it just me or is The Doctor really hard to keep in-character? (It's probably just me... (*Sobs* I'm sorry, okay? It's my first DW fic!))) Well, yeah. Enjoy I suppose. :3]**

~.~.~.~.~

The Doctor snapped the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket after it had been twirled around a few times and he was relatively sure that there was no suspicious/alien activity going on around the beach, or at least none that he could pick up, although he didn't exactly have the most reliable device in the world, he supposed.

Reminded briefly as he looked up of the absence of anyone standing near him, he spun around, because he was pretty sure he remember that he had definitely not come here alone. Stepping carefully over the hot golden sand, he made his way over the crest of the hill he had parked the TARDIS on.

And, oh, there she was. River was standing at the edge of the ocean, barefooted, letting the waves, which were tinted mint-green on this planet, quite pretty actually, splash up over her toes and recede.

He slid down the side of the sandy hill and made his way down the beach towards her. The cool, salty-smelling wind picked up, tugging loose strands of her hair and blowing them off to the side.

Despite the loud crunching sound the soles of his feet made on the sand, she didn't turn to look at him until he was right next to her. Her eyes only even flickered to him for a second before she turned back to look at the water.

He peered past her, feeling only a bit slighted at being ignored, and watched what she was. The planet's small, white sun was sinking down behind the horizon, right over the ocean, and was sending glittering beams of light across the still surface of the water, causing it to shimmer and sparkle in a very pleasing way.

He only idly watched it for a moment before the light show wasn't very dazzling anymore, and he turned back to River to ask her something, maybe she'd like to go see if there was any suspicious/alien activity around here, but she was still watching the ocean and this time didn't even give him an acknowledging glance.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, which he still wore despite the fact that it was currently summer and actually quite hot, although he had forfeited his shoes after he had gotten half the beach stuck in them. He rocked back and forth on his heels, feeling them grind into the slightly wet sand around the ocean's edge.

After a few moments more he sighed, a little more loudly than necessary and sank down onto the ground, stretching his legs out before him. The rough sand rubbed uncomfortably against his legs through the cloth of his pants. He scooped a handful of the grains into his hand and watched as they dribbled through his fingers, pretending to be perfectly capable of keeping himself entertained for more than five minutes.

"Having a problem there?" She didn't even turn around talking to him, and her words were almost carried away by the sea breeze.

He smiles, though she still wasn't looking at him. "Not at all. Just admiring the-" He waved his hand half-heartedly at the ocean, "-water, and such."

Craning his neck to try and see her face, he could see her smirk slightly without taking her eyes of the water. "Don't you ever take a moment to appreciate beautiful things?" She asked softly, her voice again muffled by the wind, which had picked up speed.

The Doctor watched as the breeze scooped up strands of her golden hair and danced them lightly through the air before dropping them. The light material of the sundress she was wearing twirled around her legs, feathering out about her.

His eyes flicked back down as he watched the minty-colored tide swirl over the tips of his toes, which we stretched out towards the water, cool and silky-feeling. "Yes," He answered finally, looking back up at her. This time she actually turned to her head to meet his eyes, which made him alot happier than it should have. "Sometimes." He continued flatly, rubbing another pinch of sand between his fingers absentmindedly. "Because you never know when they won't be there."

She snorted slightly and turned back to the water, this time kneeling down and reaching out so the silky water stroked over her fingertips lightly. "The ocean doesn't go away, Doctor." She said matter-of-factly. "It's always here." She plucked her fingers from the water and shook the moisture from them lightly.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed idly, dipping his feet into the cool waves, his eyes flicking back up to watch her as she turned her attention back to the glittering sea.

_But rivers aren't._

_~.~.~.~.~_

**[Author's Note: Lol, what did I just write? Well, anyway, I think this is alright for my first attempt at a Doctor Who fanfic. Expect to see more stories from me as soon as I get over my shame from writing this, ha. Until then, uh, review maybe? Maybe? Ciao! :3]**


End file.
